Hurtful Secrets
by LiVeLoVePaRtY
Summary: Vanessa Westerly had to chose between her brothers and her step dad, who both desperately needed her, so she made a choice, but what happens when that decision comes back to haunt her?
1. Early in the Morning

It was a dull and gloomy Monday morning in the month of June. Vanessa Westerly was still sleeping, until she heard a beeping sound, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at her computer. She slowly got up and stumbled towards it. And instant message from. Beachbabe14. Tina.

Beachbabe14: r u asleep?

Hottie911: I was, not anymore

Beachbabe14: OOPS! SRY!

Hottie911: no prob, what's up?

Beachbabe14: I can't sleep, plus, my 'rents r fighting again

Hottie911: five in the morning?

Beachbabe14: yeah, and usually afterwards, my mum doesn't go 2 work 4 the

day, so she goes 'round the house all pissed off, totally weird, so, can I PLEEZ come 2 your house?

Hottie911: Ahb-solutely, my dad has already left 4 work, so, come on over whenever

Beachbabe14: AT WORK ALREADY?

Hottie911: yeah, he leaves really early, and comes home late, and barely speaks to me

Beachbabe14: remind me again WHY you didn't go 'n' live with your aunt and bro's when your mom died?

Hottie911: I dunno, if it weren't for me, I dunno what'd he be 2day without me

Beachbabe14: okay, the 'rents have stopped fighting, I'm gunna grab my clothes, leave a quick note, and make a quick run 4 it

Hottie911: see ya when you get here _mwah_!


	2. Miss 'I so do not believe you'

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Vanessa jogged down the stairs to answer it. There stood her best friend Tina, drenched from head to toe, her long dark hair matted to her face, her mascara ran down her cheeks, her blue tank top was drenched and stuck to her stomach, and her athletic shorts were bunched up. "If I knew, that it was suddenly going to pour, I would have brought an umbrella", she huffed. Vanessa gave a sympathetic smile as her wet friend trudged into the glistening hallway. Vanessa led her friend up the stars to her room. She threw a tank top and shorts to Tina, who went into the bathroom to change.

"You have to keep those", declared Vanessa as Tina came out of the bathroom. The yellow top hugged her slim figure, and the black shorts looked nice on her tan skin. All Tina did was smile. About an hour later, Vanessa came back into the room, carrying a large bowl of popcorn. "As my mom used to say, what's the point of watching a movie without having something to throw at the T.V. when the girl falls for the wrong guy", said Vanessa brightly, joining Tina on the bed. They were going to watch their favorite movie, _'Titanic'_. As Vanessa reached over to grab a handful of popcorn, Tina grabbed her wrist. "Ve, where did you get that bruise?" "What bruise?" said Vanessa, trying to brush over the subject. "The one that is on your arm and as big as a softball?" stated Tina. "Oh, that bruise, I accidentally ran into the corner of my dresser." Tina could tell that Vanessa was lying, '_if there's one thing I know about Vanessa, she doesn't have accidents like that_', thought Tina, a concerned look in her eyes. '_Something's up'_.


	3. Don't Tell

It was around noon later that day, when Tina and Vanessa were in the middle of

baking chocolate chip cookies when Vanessa's cell phone rang, she glanced at the screen,

where it said _'Bradin's Cell'_, she flipped it open and said hello.

B- hey, how are you?

V- fine, how are you and everyone else?

B- everyone's great, we all miss you though, how's dad?

V- he's okay, I guess

B- you sound uncertain

V- he's never home much, always working

B- well, then, does someone stay with you? Especially since you'll be home all summer?

V- Brae, thanks for being concerned, but I'm fourteen, I can take care of myself. Besides,

so far, I've been with my friends like, every day, I have Tina here right now

B- Just lookin out for my little sister, oh and I wanted to let you know that I'm coming

back to visit for a day or two, maybe three, I dunno

V- oh, wow, that's um, great, but does dad know?

B- um, no, Vanessa, do not tell him I'm coming, okay?

V- yeah, sure, I've gotta go, so ill see you when you get here

B- see you soon, bye


End file.
